Not Again
by ReadBooksWriteThings
Summary: This is a drabble on what I think happens when Finnick hears the Quell announcement. I might add a few extra chapters for other tributes reactions as well.


**Word Count: 962**

* * *

"Annie," I say, "What did you think of that dress? I like it, it reminds me of the ocean."

Annie nods mutely, her hand tracing over mine.

I sigh, she was the one who suggested we watch Katniss model her wedding dresses but she doesn't seem that into it. I guess Annie is in one if her moods. When that happens, the best thing to do is keep her engaged, or else she'll just slip away.

"Annie," I say, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She looks up. "What did you think of the blue dress."

She stares right at me, like she's looking through my soul. It's a habit she picked up after her Games, "It looks pretty." Her voice is hardly above a whisper but at least it's there.

I turn to Mags, "What about you?"

She smiles and mumbles something I take to be along the lines of, "Me too."

Annie and Mags are probably the only people left in District 4 that I truly love. Snow killed my family, one by one, for initially refusing to do his _work_.

The last of Katniss' dresses is finally shown and I'm pretty happy. It's infuriating that the Games are still going on and all the Capitol cares about is a dumb wedding. It's obvious that Katniss doesn't really love Peeta, she was just using a strategy to get through the Games. The only way I tolerated watching those wedding dresses was by picturing Annie in them instead.

"So," I ask, "What do you guys what to do next?"

Annie shrugs and Mags points at the screen.

I look back to the television to see Cladius Templesmith telling us to keep watching. The Hunger Games logo comes on and I feel a sense of dread. It must be the reading of the card.

Annie squeezes my hand, "Are they going to tell us the card?"

It's the most she's spoken all day, "Yup," I say, trying to keep calm although I can already feel panic threatening to engulf me. But I have to stay strong no matter what the card says, for Annie.

Snow starts talking about the previous Quells and I'm too busy trying not to freak out to actually pay attention. Besides I know what they were, they were horrible, who knows what it'll be this year.

My chest constricts and it's all I can do to not start gasping for air. I can feel it, the Quell is going to be even worse than the last two. I don't know how I'm going to mentor it this year. Why did I agree to be a mentor for the Quell?

I start to feel light-headed. _Breathe, Finnick, breathe._

I bite my lip and clench my hands. Annie tenses next to me and for a moment I'm scared she saw what sort of state I'm in. But no, she's still looking at the screen, almost as if she was in a trance.

I look over at Mags, she for sure has noticed me almost lose it. She notices everything. Sure enough, she has a sad smile on her face and passes me a glass of water.

"Thanks," I mouth at her and she nods back at the screen.

President Snow has come on the screen, he's opening the envelope. It's such a joke, everyone must know that Snow knows the twist ahead of time. I wouldn't be surprised if he made the twists himself, how could they be premade? they are always so convenient for the Capitol.

"On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest of them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol," I feel a sense of foreboding, "the male and female tributes will be reaped from the existing pool of victors."

I jump up from the couch. My heart starts to pound and I can hear the blood thumping in my ears. _Existing pool of victors. _I could be going back to the arena. To the place of my nightmares. But of course, I should have planned for this.

Snow needs revenge on Katniss who is the only female victor of District 12. She is going back for sure. I see Mags out of the corner of my eye, she has her hands over her mouth in shock. My stomach twists, _Mags could be going to the arena. Wait, if Mags can, then so could..._

Suddenly, I feel as though the ground has been pulled out from beneath me. The glass in my hand shatters as it smashes to the ground. There is only one thought in my head. _Annie._

I spin around. Annie is staring at the screen, a look of absolute horror evident on her face. She can't go back, the Games would destroy her. I take a deep breath to calm my racing heart.

"Annie," I say softly, avoiding the shards of glass on the floor. "Annie?"

She turns to look at me slowly and I see how broken she really looks. I reach out to touch her and she screams. She drops to the floor, shrieking and crying. I bite my lip, telling myself to be strong, Annie needs me. Mags passes me and strokes Annie's trembling figure but I know that it won't help, she must already be lost in a series of flashbacks.

"Annie," I crouch beside my girlfriend. "Annie, look at me."

She continues to shake until I pull her into my arms.

I murmur softly in her ear. "Annie, it's okay. We'll be safe, we won't be going back in. I love you sweetheart, you're going to be okay. The three of us won't be going back in. We will be safe here."

The only problem is, even I don't believe it.


End file.
